I Drew You A Picture
by Munkustrap18
Summary: Sylvester is encouraged by Granny to act on his feelings for a certain little yellow bunny. Baby Looney Tunes oneshot. Sylvester/Lola


**Here's a oneshot I thought up for this fandom while watching old episodes on YouTube. Really brings me back to when that show was awesome. Great kid's show, in my opinion.**

**Anyway, this is Baby Looney Tunes, and the pairing has never been done before. **

_**SylvesterxLola**_**. I went there.**

**Enjoy and Review! :)  
><strong>_

_**'I Drew You a Picture'**_

The young tuxedo cat knew he had to thank everybody for letting him try new things. It reeally had him in a slump when he was bad at everything. Basketball, dancing, bubblegum, and kite flying...all failed. But not the fingerpainting. He loved to paint.

That was his calling.

It was outdoor playtime for the children when Bugs and Taz began to wonder: Where was Sylvester? He was in the kitchen, worriedly explaining himself to Granny. The situation?

"Granny", he said sadly, sitting at a chair, "I have a problem."

"What is it, Sylvester?"

He tensed, looking at his paws,

"I...I think I love Lola."

"Well, I'm not surprised, I'm sure she loves you like-"

"No, no! In the way she used to love Bugs..."

Granny's eyes widened slightly, as she herself tensed. She was hesitant on giving the little cat advice in this situation. She knew that little girl still crushed on the eldest child, Bugs Bunny. She smiles weakly,

"Well, little one, she...this is a very fragile situation."

"Fragile?"

"Delicate. Try doing something nice for her."

"Like," the tom-kit raised a paw to his chin, looking up, "Say 'Please' and 'Thank you'?"

"Well, not exactly. Why don't you finger paint for her?"

He gasped in excitement, the ideas flowing to him like a moth to flame. He grinned, standing up and hugging the elderly woman, "That's a great idea! I'll go now!" He raced up the stairs and into the attic bedroom he shared with the other seven kids.

He grabbed a rush and turned the easle pape to a fresh page, and dipped his index finger into the fresh yellow paint, swirling it aroind as he thought of what he could paint. He then took the now yellow finger out and skillfully glided it onto the page, painting his childish masterpiece.

Eventually, he finished. He was going to prepare for its reveal to Lola, and hide it before naptime, when the unexpected happened. Footsteps. In the room, Sylvester bolted around, spreading his arms around the dried painted picture, stumbling as it fell facedown to the ground.

He was staring straight into the light yellow face, and beautifully contrasted cerulean eyes of the one he loved. The pink bow in her headfur was brighter on the aura of sunshine that shone miraculously onto her fur from the round little window. She grinned,

"Hey, Sylvester!"

He stammered nervously. That giggle in her voice, the way the squeaks cracked in so adorably. It was too much for that little tom to calculate in his young mind. She was too much to make him think. He looked from her, to her gaze, which fell to the paper at his feet.

"What's that, Sylvester?"

"Oh, that? It's...um..."

He looked at the paper and back at her, biting his bottom lip. His palms were sweating. He then worked up the courage, and smiles weakly, "I drew you a picture."

"You did?"

"Y-Yesth."

He picked up the rolled piece of paper, flattening the creases on his bed, standing to the side of it. She stepped over to the slightly older cat, looking down at the drawing.

There were two figures on the painting. One was yellow, with big blue eyes. It had long ears and a white belly and paws. The bow in it's ear gave away who it was. She pointed at it with a smile,

"That's me."

"Yeah..."

"And that's..."

She looked at the second cigure to the left of her. The forst thing she noticed was the long white cheek-fur and the red nose. He he had black and white fur, like that of a tuxedo. Sylvester. She also saw something that looked like...a messy blob of black, whige and yellow between them. They're hands, she noticed.

"And, that's you."

He nodded, turning the corner of his mouth in a small smile. She ten looked above them, a tiny ignored red spot. Like he started painting it, but decided against it. The red dot, hosever, was a left slanted line with an inward curve on the top. The unfinished dot that was a...a heart.

"Sylvester...Do you...like me?"

"Y-Yeah...," he blushed, "I do...I...I love you, actually, Lola."

"I...I think..."

Why tell when you can share. She dipped a finger in the red paint, finishing the heart outline with her tiny claw. She then saw a second finger laced with red paint accompany her own, filling in the heart with the red substance. It was completed.

"I think I love you too..."

"Y-You do?"

His green eyes electrified, widening at her words. He couldn't help but stammer. She giggled. Thst adorable, high pitched giggle with the little squeak. He smiled warmly, as she nodded, grinning.

"Yeah...I do. A lot."

She then gifted him with a kiss on the cheek, eluminating his face like a fire in the bushes. It turned a deep shade of crimson red. She smiled at him, going a little red herself. He took her paw in his, smiling back. He looked a the painting.

"I think this is my favorite piece."

"...Mine too."

_  
><strong>Review. :)<strong>

**-M18**


End file.
